It is common practice to drink a beverage while driving or riding in an automobile, boat, airplane, or other vehicle. It is also common to rest the beverage container in a holder between drinks, to free the hands. Holders for this purpose are known, but have displayed shortcomings. Beverage containers come in a great variety of shapes and sizes, and the holder should be capable of holding the most common of these configurations. A beverage mug has a handle for one or more fingers, and holders have no provision for the handle. A beverage can has a smaller diameter than a mug, and no current holder will accommodate both. Cans are also sometimes provided with a foam coating or slip-on shell or liner for insulation, which increases the diameter. For marine use, the holder should have a drain so that it does not fill with water. Drinks are often enjoyed in company, yet holders will typically accommodate only one beverage container. A dual mug holder should be configured to minimize the required installation space.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a holder that will accommodate a beverage mug with a handle.
There is a further need to provide a holder that will accommodate two beverage mugs with handles, and nest them together in such a way as to conserve space.
There is a yet further need to provide a holder that will accommodate both mugs and cans, with or without foam liners.
There is a still further need to provide a holder for marine use that will drain rainwater, spray, or spilled beverage from the holder to a collection point.